I'll Die a Loved Woman
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: This is the passion scene from the Insurgent movie continued. It's right before Tris turns herself over to Erudite so no one else gets hurt and Tobias is trying to talk her out of it. I'm just writing what didn't happen in the movie even though we all know it did. One-Shot


**Hey! So this is the passion scene from the Insurgent movie continued. It's right before Tris turns herself over to Erudite so no one else gets hurt and Tobias is trying to talk her out of it. I'm just writing what didn't happen in the movie even though we all know it did.**

 **P.S. All rights belong to Veronica Roth and Summit as well as the quotes I use in the beginning.**

 **P.P.S This is written in Tris's POV  
Thx!**

 **AMM**

Tobias thought that just because he was Evelyn's son, he would stop them from turning me in. Maybe he could eventually persuade them out of it or at least get Evelyn to get them to stop, but what he doesn't realize is that he couldn't make _me_ not turn myself in. I watched Jeanine control 3 people just earlier today. It's only so long before she makes more people die because she wants me. I can't let more people die. I- the door opens as Tobias walks in. He sits down next to me on the bed and I lean forward and rest my forehead against his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking," he whispers against the top of my head. I wait for him to continue. "I'm not gonna let you do it."

I lean away from him. He reads me to easily. It's always been something that scares me. I stare into his eyes and see him trying to figure out a way to make me stay.

"I can't let anyone else die because of me," I say quietly.

"No one else is going to die because of you. Tori is going to find a way to disable the disks." He sounds so sure. I want to believe him, but I have to face the reality that she might not.

"And if she doesn't?" He gives me a worried look.

"Then…." He takes a moment to think about it. "Then if she doesn't," he resumes the thought, "we figure it out. Together."

"You know I'm just one person. I'm not worth it." He begins talking almost before I'd finished my sentence.

"No you are worth it," his voice cracks slightly as I feel tears gathering in my eyes. I try to blink them away but I'm not having much success. "You're worth it to me." His eyes search mine as if looking for a sign that that's enough for me to stay. "I love you," those three words make me smile, it's a small smile, but it's there.

I reach forward and grasp the sides of his face, cradling them in my hands as his eyes continue to look back and forth between mine. I bite my bottom lip before leaning forward to kiss him. He scoots closer to me as one of my hands slips into his hair and he kisses me back. My hands cup his neck to keep him close to me as his fingers grip my hair.

I feel his tongue lightly trace my bottom lip and I open my mouth to him as the kiss becomes more passionate and intense. Little warning bells are signaling in my head that this isn't something I should want, but those warning bells could easily be fire bells as I feel heat rush through my veins as Tobias pulls me onto his lap.

Our tongues battle for dominance until I pull back and rest my forehead against his, our noses slightly touching. He continues to look me in the eyes as I make the first move towards what I'm scared of yet want all at the same time. My fingers go for the zipper at the front of my shirt and I begin to pull it down. Tobias looks me in the eyes the whole time and it makes me feel like he really does love me.

His hands grab the material of my shirt at the top and he lightly pulls it down my arms and off of me body all together. He leans forward to kiss me again without even looking at my chest. It makes me feel nervous now. Does he not want to look at me? Does he not like my child body? Before I can question it further, his tongue has snaked its way into my mouth again and it lightly rubbing against mine, as if begging for me to play with it and join the game once more.

I grab the hem of his shirt and pull upwards. Tobias leans back and puts his arms above his head as I remove the t-shirt from his body. I finally lean into him fully and wrap my arms around his shoulders and back as he wraps his around me, pressing us together tightly. The feeling of hot skin against hot skin is incredible and makes me forget everything except what he's doing to me.

Before he has the chance to press his tongue into my mouth, I'm pressing mine into his. I feel him take a sharp intake of breath before kissing me back. Ours tongues tangle together as I feel him slowly turn me towards the bed. He gently lays me down on the bed all the while continuing to kiss me. He holds himself on one arm while I feel the other one lightly caressing the skin of my hip.

I begin to tense before Tobias whispers against my lips "I think you're beautiful inside and out. Don't worry. I think you're beautiful no matter what. Nothing could ever make you ugly in my eyes." I relax back in to the bed as his fingers slowly inch higher. Finally I feel them touch the underside of my breast. I gasp slightly not expecting the feeling of his finger touching me somewhere that not even my mother ever saw even though I've been feeling his fingers brush the whole way up my middle.

He gently, yet firmly grasps my breasts in his calloused hands. I moan as he begins to slowly massage them. He's gentle, trying his best not to scare me. I don't think Tobias could ever scare me though. I arch my back, pushing my breasts further into his capable hands. He looks at me, his eyes laced with uncertainty, afraid I don't know what I'm getting myself into. Which I technically don't, but I'm dauntless, well part dauntless at least, and I'm supposed to be brave, not scared.

I thread my fingers through his hair and bring his mouth to mine. I kiss him till I feel his fingers start pinching and squeezing my nipples. I release his mouth to let out a moan of pleasure as feelings I never knew existed coursed through my body.

"Tobias," I moaned as he brought his head down to replace one of his hands. "Mmmm," I moaned. God, this felt so good! Why have I been afraid of this again? I forgot how to form full thoughts after. I tug at the sleeve of his t-shirt as my hands wander from his hair to his shoulders. He pulls away from my body long enough to pull the shirt over his head. I'm about to admire his honed muscles, his Adonis like body, but he lowers his head back down to my body, to my stomach to be exact.

"So strong, yet so soft and smooth," he whispers as he comes to my pants. He quickly leans back to pull my boots off my feet then he slowly starts to unbutton my pants.

I grab his hands before he can slide the button through the hole. My pleasure goes out the window and my fear comes creeping back in. I have to remind myself. I'm brave. I'm dauntless. I want Tobias and I know that he would never hurt me.

He looks in to my eyes with worry, most likely afraid that he did something wrong. He starts to pull away, but I gently move his hands aside and undo the button and zipper myself. I look at him and nod my head and he comes back to my body.

He kisses my stomach and above the plain pair of white underwear I have on while he pulls my pants down and off of my legs. I bring my legs up, closer to his face so that my pants are off of my body faster. I rest my feet on the bed next to his head. He kisses my hips and slowly slides my underwear off my body, leaving me bare to his eyes.

I flush red as he stares, but soon, I feel his breath start coming closer and closer to where I find myself wanting him the most. His lips lightly kiss the nub of my sex and I gasp as his tongue slips from his mouth to lightly massage my pleasure zone. He laps at clit as his fingers come around from holding my hip to gently nudge into my opening. He goes in shallowly at first, and then he starts to go deeper, pressing more and more of his finger in and licking faster at my clit. I start to move my hips with his movements but he eventually stills my hips with the hand still holding them.

"Oooh, Tobias." I groan in pleasure.

Then suddenly, it hits me.

A rush of pleasure shoots through my core and all over Tobias's hands and face. He groans as he licks all of my juices off of his face and hands. He comes back up to kiss me and I taste myself on his tongue. I moan once more and wrap my legs around his hips. I pull him closer to me and feel something hard pressing into my stomach. I pull away and look down when I realize it was Tobias's erection. He starts to get off of me, when I grab onto his arm.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice gravelly and sultry.

"I didn't think you wanted to continue," he whispers. I let go of his arm and lie back fully on the bed.

"Don't you want me?" I ask, sticking out my bottom lip slightly, showing a small pout.

He's over me in a second, wrapping my legs around his waist and grinding his jean clad arousal into my dripping center.

"Of course I do. I just don't want to scare you." He kisses me with passion as I reach down to undo the button and zipper on his pants. I yank them down his body and realize I had pulled his boxers down too, not even noticing that I had grabbed that material.

"Then please, take me right now." I pleaded.

"Tris, I just want to be sure."

"I'm sure, Tobias. Please." He kisses me gently and presses his erection into my center. I feel uncomfortable, stretched, and then a sudden pain makes me cry out. This pain is worse then getting shot in the shoulder and the beatings I got during initiation and attacks. I've never felt anything like this before. I hear Tobias moan as he fully encases himself. Then he sees the tears gathering in my eyes.

"Tris, oh my god, Tris, what did I do wrong? What's wrong?" He starts to pull out, but I hold him in place.

"It hurt for a moment, but it's feeling better." I wrap my legs around his waist and pull his hips back to mine. I moan as I feel the friction.

"See, so much better." I sigh out. He slowly begins to move. Lightly pulling out and then gently thrusting back in, but I want it faster, harder.

"Faster, Tobias. Please," I moan. I feel him start to lose control and his thrusts quicken in speed. I moan and I hear him groan out my name.

"God, Tris. You feel so amazing." I would've responded but I was to far past words at this point. I feel the rush of my orgasm coming on once more and so I moan out, "Harder," hoping he understands.

He thankfully does. I'm suddenly thrown off the edge and into an abyss of pleasure. I soon hear Tobias shout my name and something warm fill my core. I don't care, though.

He collapses on top of me, holding me close, but trying not to squish me.

"I love you," he whispers against my forehead.

"I love you too," I whisper back as he rolls to the side and drifts off to sleep.

At least I know that if I die tomorrow, I'll die a loved woman.


End file.
